


tujuan perpisahan

by duafrasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungjin as mantan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duafrasa/pseuds/duafrasa
Summary: Hanya tentang Seungmin yang kadang kali dan acap kali, merindukan Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	tujuan perpisahan

Hai, Hyunjin. Ini aku. 

Tadi aku lewat di toko CD deket SMA kita, yang biasa kita datengin dulu. Aku masuk sebentar, liat-liat di rak musik klasik, yaudahlah kayak dulu pokoknya.

Di sana beneran nggak ada yang berubah. Lantainya masih tetep pakai stiker kayu. Rak besinya juga masih warna putih. TV kecil di deket kasir masih yang 14 inch abu-abu itu. Kipas angin di atapnya juga masih bunyi kotok kotok kalo muter.

Masih sama semua, kecuali kita. 

Keluar dari situ, pas ngafe, aku jadi mikir. Kok bisa, ya, kita dulu sering banget main ke situ? Cuma masuk dan lihat-lihat, sambil ngebatin mau nabung soalnya mau beli CD ini, beli CD itu. Aku tiap inget masa SMA tuh suka pengen ketawa. 

Karena kangen, jujur aja. 

Kangen sama kamu yang bakal nyariin di antara rak pas sudah 10 menit, terus nanya "beli?" karena aku pegang beberapa CD. Aku bakal geleng, terus kamu bakal ketawa kecil, dan bilang, "yaudah ayo ke indomaret aja kita beli susu yang bisa kita beli."

Aku baru sadar deh kalau kejadiannya SELALU seperti itu. Bener-bener PASTI kayak gitu. 

Ini sekarang aku lagi pake cardigan abu-abu kamu. Nggak tau kenapa, di beberapa waktu aku suka kangen banget sama kamu. Walaupun kamu udah bohong dan rasanya sakit banget waktu jadi orang terakhir yang tau, mau gimanapun ingatanku nggak bisa dihapus. 

Sambil berusaha lepasin kamu, aku sadar bahwa orang dipisahkan biar mereka tau seberapa berharganya satu waktu. 

Kalau sekarang kita masih sama-sama, mungkin toko CD ini nggak akan ngasih kesan yang nostaljik, karena udah ketumpuk sama tempat-tempat baru yang jadi destinasi kita. Ya, kan? 

Yah, pokoknya aku selalu berterima kasih sama kamu karena aku jadi punya ingatan-ingatan buat dikangenin tiap aku mampir ke sekolah kita. Wkwk. 

Mau cerita itu doang, sih.

Kamu, pernah kangen aku nggak? 

\- Seungmin, mantanmu yang kamu tinggal nikah.


End file.
